This application claims priority of Taiwan patent Application No. 090212152, filed on Jul. 18, 2001.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wood planing machine, more particularly to a wood planing machine with two shiftable reduction drives of a feed-in rolling mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional wood planing machine 10 is shown to include a mounting frame 14 on which a cutting member (not shown) is rotatably mounted. A worktable 13 is disposed under and is movable uprightly relative to the mounting frame 14 for supporting a workpiece thereon. A drive transmission member 15 is disposed to transmit the rotating force of the cutting member to a feed-in rolling member (not shown). The drive transmission member 15 includes a first transmission shaft 151 which has a small gear 16 mounted removably thereon, and a second transmission shaft 152 which has a large gear 17 mounted removably thereon and meshing with the small gear 16. When it is desired to change the reduction drive of the feed-in rolling member, the gears 16,17 are needed to be removed from the transmission shafts 151,152, and replaced by two suitable gears (not shown) according to an assembly table 18, thereby resulting in inconvenient operation.
The object of the present invention is to provide a wood planing machine which is conveniently operated when shifting the reduction drives of the feed-in rolling member.
According to this invention, the wood planing machine includes a mounting frame which has right and left sides spaced apart from each other in a longitudinal direction. A rotatable cutting member has two ends which are mounted rotatably on the right and left sides to define a rotating axis in the longitudinal direction. A worktable is disposed under and is movable relative to the cutting member in an upright direction for supporting a workpiece thereon. The worktable has feed-in and take-out sides opposite to each other in a transverse direction relative to both the longitudinal and upright directions. A first transmission shaft extends in the longitudinal direction, and is mounted rotatably on the left side about a first axis parallel to the rotating axis. First and second gears are mounted on and are rotated with the first transmission shaft about the first axis, and have different numbers of teeth. A first drive transmission member is disposed to transmit the rotating force of the cutting member to the first transmission shaft. A second transmission shaft extends in the longitudinal direction, and is mounted rotatably on the left side about a second axis parallel to the first axis. A sleeve is splined on and is rotated with the second transmission shaft. Third and fourth gears are secured respectively on two ends of the sleeve, and have different numbers of teeth such that the sleeve, along with the third and fourth gears, is shiftable along the second axis relative to the second transmission shaft between a first position, where the third gear meshes with the first gear so as to result in a first reduction drive of the second transmission shaft, and a second position, where the fourth gear meshes with the second gear so as to result in a second reduction drive of the second transmission shaft. A feed-in rolling member extends in the longitudinal direction, and is mounted rotatably on the right and left sides about a first rolling axis parallel to the first axis and proximate to the feed-in side. A second drive transmission member is disposed to transmit one of the first and second reduction drives of the second transmission shaft to the feed-in rolling member. An actuating member has an inner actuating end which is rotatably mounted in the mounting frame about an operating axis radial to the second axis of the second transmission shaft, and an outer operating end which extends along the operating axis and outwardly of the mounting frame so as to externally operate the inner actuating end to rotate with a rotating force. A cam member is disposed to transform the rotating force of the inner actuating end into a translational force for moving the sleeve along the second axis between the first and second positions.